Who Knew?
by If Only Serenity
Summary: Sakura is wishing she could be alone with Sakue, just one time, she wants to tell him the way she feels. She had the perfect chance, but it was ruined... or maybe not


IFoS: Hello, I'm back, but this time I have a Naruto... This is supposed to be a one-shot, but knowing me... Never mind... here it is  
Yuki: Hey! Welcome, Serenity never told me that she didn't want me here, so I came! Alright I'm going to try and jazz this up a bit! -grins-  
IFoS: Yes, this is Yuki, he's my outgoing half...

**Who Knew?  
Chapter One: A Plan  
**If Only Serenity

I sat under the old oak tree beside the school, it was a peaceful, but something kept picking at my mind. As usual, I was thinking of 'the last Uchiha', Sasuke. There was a carnival in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I wanted to go with Sasuke. That could be my chance to prove to him how much he truly meant to me.

"Sakura!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Naruto smiling and waving his hand high in the air.

"Hey Naruto," I answered narrowing my eyes, he had once again interrupted my thoughts. But, it now had no effect over me, I knew he was like that and most likely never going to change. He started to walk up to me and I was surprised, he wasn't his usual outrages, out going self. Something was on his mind, and by the way he was fidgeting I knew it was important.

"Sakura you know that carnival?" He asked looking down at me. I froze, my eyes widened, he couldn't ask me, I had to go with Sasuke, please Naruto I beg of you don't say it!

"Do you think you'd-" Thanks goodness, Lee showed up, he'd yelled Naruto's name just in time to cut him off.

"Naruto, Sakura," I noticed the slight flush cross his face as my name ran through his lips.

Smiling at him I got up, "Hey Lee."

"Yea," Naruto pouted, he seemed disappointed he wouldn't be able to ask me.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked dusting myself off.

He started to itch the back of his head suspiciously, "I actually wanted to ask you something."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Hey, I was here first!" He yelled knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Lee asked narrowing his eyes, but staring into his at the same time.

Naruto raised his fist, "You knew I was going to be here," He accused.

"No, I thought it was only Sakura!" Lee defended himself.

-sweatdrop- I looked at the two bickering and had to get away before one of them asked. Looking both ways, I jumped away, but they didn't notice, they were to caught up in each other. But at last, Lee saw that I was gone and he started that crying bit him and his sensei, Guy, always seemed to do.

"Hey, where did she go?" Naruto looked in every direction in less then a second, -sweatdrop- he put his head down sad he'd lost sight of me I suppose.

And Lee was no better, he was still crying, but also looked and realized that he'd lost me so looked at Naruto, who was glaring at him.

"Look at what you did!" Naruto started up again.

"Me? I think it was indeed you who drove her away," Lee only followed Naruto's example.

This bickering was starting to get to my head, and a massive head was coming on, so I decided to leave, there was no point in staying.

I walked down the streets, watching everyone stroll by me - it was the same old thing; every one was with someone else and I stood there walking in pure silence... alone. But today seemed different, I think it was because I heard someone say my name.

"Hello Sakura," It was Sasuke, but where had he come from?

"Hey Sasuke," I smiled grateful to see someone to talk to.

"Do you know why Lee and Naruto are fighting in the school yard?" He asked without turning his head.

Putting a, now false, smile across my face I said, "Yea, I left and they're deciding who's fault it is," I giggled thinking this was how I would normally act.

_'Cha! That's why you came out of no where! What this is gay!' _

"Idiots," He rolled his eyes, but he had to of assumed it was stupid anyways.

"Yea... but Sasuke I was wondering-" I looked beside me, he was gone, he'd ditched me just like I'd ditched Lee and Naruto. "I might have deserved that." I sighed and continued to walk to where ever I was going, and I guess I was going to see Kakashi - sensei.

"What?" I asked, this was truly amazing, no one knew where MY sensei was. This was hopeless, I guess I'll never get to go with Sasuke, I might as well go find Naruto.

I thanked who ever was at the desk and went out the door, and that's when something struck me down.

"Hey Billboard Brow," A short haired blond said in front of me.

"Ino," I said through gritted teeth. "What do you want?" I crossed my eyes knowing her plan oh to well.

"What are you talking about?" She said a suspicious look placed across her face.

"You know what it's about," I was starting to become very annoyed, why wouldn't she just let me do?

"The carnival?" She pretended to guess. "Well, I thought about asking you..." Her eyes narrowed, a smirked returned her face. "Or Sasuke..."

There was silence between us... And not the whatever silence it was the death silence, one that told people not to drop the pin...

"Funny," I finally broke the silence, but with an odd smirk across my face. "I thought about the whole gang could go together." I knew this would through her off guard, so I continued to look at her with a smile plastered across my face.

She nodded like she didn't believe me. Of course she didn't who in their right minds would? Anyways, I'm so glad Naruto 'found' me right then.

"Hey Sakura! About earlier..." He trailed off. But I turned around, he could tell something was up.

"Hey, yea, Naruto, that's what I was going to ask you about..." There was another silence that fell between me and Ino. Naruto could tell this was a bad time, that's why he looked at me and stared to inch away. "So, I thought we could all go together... Like everybody." I caught him before he ran off. Man, who's afraid of that kind of tension... Well, actually, if you let anyone stay with Ino and me, it might scare Sasuke away.

"Who?" I caught my yellow haired friend off guard. He jumped, but still answered.

"Me, you, Lee, Neji, Ten ten, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, everyone," I smirked, and boy did it scare him.

Slowly, he started to nod his head, I bet he was thinking about what I was going to, because I said Ino. He pulled my closer and whispered into my ear. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," I said, man I hoped this would work out as I planned for if it didn't Ino would have Sasuke and my whole life would be nothing but a lifeless body.

"So! I'll get everybody around, and off to the carnival we go!" Naruto still didn't get it...

Maybe Lee would. But then I thought about it, maybe he doesn't want to get it, maybe he wants me so much that he's blinded. Wow, I hope Lee saw it, if neither of them did, I was in trouble, but then again, I didn't care who figured it out... as long as it wasn't Sasuke, but knowing my friends, Sasuke and Neji are the two who are most likely to think it through... This is going to be chaos, worse than chaos, more of hell, two guys fighting over me, while I try and make is not so obvious that I want a date with Sasuke... What is the night going to be like? I can only begin to imagine...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

IFoS: ...um, I hope you liked it... kind of short...  
Yuki: Oh, Serenity, it was good, but the next chappies will probably be better, y'know more action, a lil longer!  
IFoS: You're a little nicer than Keo...  
Yuki: -blushes- aw... thanks, k, guys, Serenity wrote it, now you need to review it!


End file.
